


Youth

by MikiBandy



Series: Shaundi Week [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBandy/pseuds/MikiBandy
Summary: After successfully taking down Dane and masako, the Saints were living quietly. Shaundi reflexs on her youthful days.Written in her POV
Series: Shaundi Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601575
Kudos: 2





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A part of Shaundi Appreciation Week  
> Here
> 
> Day One: Youth

It seemed like there isn’t much fun to do when everyone in the gang is out doing boring shit instead of some distressing. Being a lieutenant was a stressful job, so I had my own ways of relaxing and fortunately most of the Saints were cool with it, Pierce too. But now that Ultor is no longer a problem for us there’s not much stuff to do besides the occasional drug runs for the frats. The Boss even convinced me to re-enroll back to Stilwater University, and only accepted her offer when she was also enrolled for some classes, that’s how bored I am! She was nice enough to give me the loft near campus to stay at while we’re taking classes. 

Going back to school was a challenge for me after a few years of not going to school. College made me believe that I was wasting away my best years stuck in a classroom but the parties were fun. I started going to more parties drinking and getting high, didn’t attend lectures until I just dropped out before the end of the first semester.

I thought I didn’t need school it if I could get the best hookups with some friends of mine, and Hell I dated a radio DJ until he dumped me, kicked me out of his apartment too. I used to think that it could be my life to go from partner to partner just for a place to stay with an unstable way of getting income, until the Boss came up to me. It was cool I guess, hanging out with some cool people and still enjoying my youth. I thought that this whole gang stuff would be non-stop parties and I was half right about the parties, the rest was mostly getting intel and risking my life when I didn’t intend to. Joining the Saints meant that my life really won’t be the same again, I don’t mind it as much but sometimes I do miss the old days. Hopefully one day I can make a trip back home and catch up with my family. 

Now that the hard part is over, here I was sitting alone in the loft smoking pot trying to absorb class material. The night before I had to help out the drug runners who had a deal go bad with some folks from the docks so I slept through half the lecture. 

“This shit is pointless, why do I need to learn about Socrates if I major in business management?” I said out loud, I groaned loudly before laying my head on top of the open book. Other than the annoying reading I had to catch up on, I got no one to hang out with after I finish homework. Gat and Pierce are busy planning out another casino heist, some of the other guys are planning a trip to Steelport to go to some sex club, I rather not go there for a while. Not to mention, the drug runners are out of town as well, and my exes have either busy with their own classwork or occupied with marriage. 

A nice study break would be nice if I had someone to have fun with, I can smoke alone but it’s not the same. As I continued reading my textbook, I hear the door unlocked and opened. I’m surprised that the door was locked to begin with, I don’t even remember locking it. 

“YO SHAUNDI!” I recognized the Boss’ voice, even when she is relaxed she still sounds aggressive. She owns a pair of keys of the loft since the Boss often stays here most of the week, we’re almost like college roommates without the passive aggressiveness. 

“Hey Boss, weird seeing you here, don’t you have a sellout to kill?” I knew that she was so occupied with wanting to kill this Dex guy I never met, but she does get very angry anytime someone like Gat or Pierce says his name. 

“I got no leads, but it’s...whatever. I see that you’re busy with some homework. Huh, I never had to take Philosophy..” Boss might’ve been enrolled in the university, but she’s in this alternative online route where half the time she doesn’t have to be on campus.

“Why did you even enroll in school? Doesn’t that like, waste your time?”   
  
“For a bit, but it’s nice to absorb some information that I might’ve missed out on five years ago..” The Boss always had a bit of trouble catching up with the rest of the world, but I don’t blame her. I get lost from even spending a day not getting out of the loft, I can’t imagine spending five years asleep. 

“Don’t you want to, relax? I’m sure all this school stuff is making you overwhelmed, I’m on that same b...same path.” The Boss was hesitant from my offer, but it took a second for her to nod in approval. 

“Well why the Hell not, if I have to catch up on college work, I shouldn’t miss out on the experience of it! Got something on the lighter side?” I offered the Boss the blunt I was smoking, she gave a quick puff and gave it back. I try my best not to make fun of her sensitivity to weed, but it’s funny when she had a freak out after hitting a bong in Purgatory. 

“Why don’t I teach you how to play skee ball?” I asked the Boss, and she accepted my offer. I didn’t think she would actually be cool with my suggestion, but I guess she calmed down a bit these past few weeks.

“Sounds like a plan, nothing better than a bit of smoking before playing skee ball. Honestly Shaundi, I appreciate you wanting to have some fun in a gang. I was worked up on making a statement to those gangs, I sorta forgot that I was still young and that I missed out on a lot.”

I was surprised that the Boss would thank me for something so casual to me, but I do feel like even suggesting to have fun was enough for her to be in a good mood. The Boss was a tense woman, but she wouldn’t hesitate half the time whenever I suggest her to try and cool down. She understands that we’re both still young, and that we shouldn’t get rid of our youth just to run a gang. And I’m thankful that she saw that in me, she may try to say what’s best for me to take care of myself but understands that we gotta let loose sometimes. 


End file.
